Pet Troubles
by lizpalmer91
Summary: Raphael loves his pet turtle spike so much. What will happen to him when Spike passes away. Please read and REVIEW. Thanks your opinions matter to me.


Disclaimer I do not TMNT Characters (Donatello, April O'Neil, Leonardo, Raphael Michelangelo, or Splinter.

Pet Troubles

By: lizpalmer91

Raphael loves his pet turtle Spike so much. He is the most important animal thing in the world, Next to his brothers and Master Splinter of course. (Especially his little bro Mikey). He loved to play with Spike. They always would play with his ball together. Spike was like a slow dog, Raphael would throw him the ball and Spike would slowly make his way to get it. "Faster Spike" Raphael encouraged his turtle. He also loved to talk to his turtle and he would ask him for advice and tell him stories. "Chew on your leaf if you want daddy to tell you a story Spike" He said with a smile. Spike chewed on it. Things were going great until Spike got really sick.

Spike wouldn't drink and water or eat any food Raphael did what he could to get Spike to eat and drink. There wasn't anything he could do to help him. "Don't die on me buddy" he cried but, it was too late. Spike passed away during that night.

The next morning Raphael awoke with a start to check on Spike. He saw that he was dead. He immediately broke down crying. He cried for a few hours that day. He didn't go down for training or even make it down for breakfast. Michelangelo was sent to go and talk to Raphael to find out what have happened. Mikey went in Raphael's room to find him in field position.

"Raphael what's wrong" asked an innocent Mikey. This startled Raphael, he pointed to the door indicating that Mikey should leave. Mikey went down stairs and he talked to Splinter. "Master Splinter there's something wrong with Raphael" said a concerned Michelangelo. "What's wrong with him" asked Splinter worried about his son. "I don't know Sensei" he's in field position on the floor and he's weeping." said Mikey. "I'll go talk to him" said Splinter.

Raphael was still on the floor weeping to him-self. Master Splinter went into his room. "Raphael, Son what is the matter" he said in a reassuring voice that let Raph know he wasn't in trouble. Raphael sat up and tried to wipe the tears away. "Spike's gone he passed away" he cried but wouldn't look at Splinter he felt ashamed to be crying about Spike. "I am sorry son you lost your turtle and I understand he was very close to you" said Splinter sadness in his eyes. "Yeah Sensei, III... I don't know if I can live without him" Raphael cried some more. "I will leave you alone to grieve but I will be sending your brothers up to check on you from time to time" said Splinter worried for his son. Raphael nodded. Splinter left and went back down stairs.

"My sons" Splinter called out after he left Raphael's room. "Aye Sensei" the three others replied back and ran into where splinter was. They knelt before him. "I have some bad news to tell you" Master Splinter told them. "What is it Sensei" Leo said concerned. "Spike's dead and you all need to keep a close eye on Raphael" he said tears in his eyes. Everyone gasped at this. Michelangelo felt his heart closed a little with sadness he had to help his brother out for Raphael had helped him out for years when they were all younger. "Sensei, He won't think about dying himself will he" asked Leonardo worriedly. "This I don't know that's why I need everyone's help for in case he does." Master Splinter sadly replied. "I am going to see him I think I have a way to cheer him up" said a kind of sad Donatello.

Donnie went to see Raphael but, he was soon sent away for he wasn't interested in seeing Donnie or really anyone. Sometime later, Leonardo went up to talk his brother. He knocked at his door and waited. A few seconds later "Who is it" said Raphael and you could hear it in his voice that he was still sad. "It's Leonardo Can I come in we need to talk about this" Leonardo said in a calming voice. "Alright sure, come on in" he said still sounding sad. "I am sorry to hear about…" Leo's voice trailed off. "It's ok Leo you can say his name I am a little better now" said Raph trying to sound reassuring. Leonardo looked down and seen blood dripping from his brother's hand. "Raph, why is your hand bleeding" asked Leonardo nervously. "It's nothing" Raphael exclaimed hiding his hand and looking away from his brother. He also had some tears filled his eyes. "It is going to be okay" Leonardo said." I hope you right" he said secretly thinking it time for him to end his life. "Leo can you give me a few minutes to myself." He then said. "Sure come out when you are ready" said Leo smiling.

Fifteen minutes passed by since Leonardo left Raphael's room and he told the guys that Raphs is coming down to see us and he feels much better. Mikey couldn't wait any longer he hurriedly went up and barged in Raphael's room. He saw Raphael jump from his bed with a rope hanging around his neck and it was hanging from the ceiling. "No" he cried. Luckily Raphael's neck didn't break but he had to do something fast so he called for Leonardo to bring one of his katanas to cut Raphael down. Leo ran to Raphael's room saw what had happen and he cut the rope of his neck and from the ceiling. Raphael dropped to the floor gasping for breath. "What happened Raphael "Mikey asked angrily knowing his brother was trying to kill himself? Tears leaked out from Raphael's eyes and no matter how embarrassing it was he told his two brothers's what he was feeling and that he didn't feel like he could go on.

Leonardo and Mikey began to cry a little bit. "Raphael why does Spike's death have a really big impact you" asked Leonardo concerned about his brother." I loved that little guy so much and He the one who will listen to me. I am also not very good expressing my feelings. It is hard to feel like I am important and Spike was a very good listener" Raphael said crying and looking ashamed to be doing so. "Raphael you have us to talk with and I am sure that Dad wouldn't mind giving you advice if you think it is something a little too personal" said Mikey with a reassuring smile. "It is hard to do that Mikey" said Raphael. "Then let me help you and be there for you" said Mikey holding out his hand and to his surprise Raphael pulled him into a hug and he said "Thanks Mikey, I love you guys" "We love you too Raphie" Mikey said turning a little red and scratching his head. Raphael looked at Leonardo and Mikey. They look back at him and smiled then, Raphael turned a little bit red in the face.

It took some time before things were back to normal with Raphael and all. Michelangelo had Raphael when he needed him and Raphael had Mikey. They became the best of friends and brothers. It was first embarrassing and hard for Raphael but as warmed up to it the talking about feelings things got easier. Mikey wanted to do something nice for Raphael. Mikey decided sense Raphael's birthday was coming up he was going to save up some money to have April buy him a new pet Turtle. Michelangelo saved up enough money and April picked up his turtle. The tricky part was hiding his present from Raphael for it was his birthday the very next day so he asked April to watch the turtle until then.

It was Raphael birthday and everyone was smiling and happy. It was time for present and Mikey wanted to go last and he asked Splinter if that was alright. Master Splinter agreed to it eager to see Raphael so happy with his new turtle. "Here Raphie open mine first" said Leo. "Ok Leonardo I will" said Raphael with somewhat of a smile. He got him a first original copy of the Amazing Turtle Man comic book in mint condition. "Wow thanks Leonardo this great it's going with my other Comic books he said happily. Leonardo blushed slightly "it was nothing dude" he said. Then he got his Present from Donnie it was a remote control car that he had built himself. "Cool thanks Donnie" said Raphael very pleased with his nerdy brother. "You are Welcome Raphael" he said scratching his head embarrassingly. Then he opened up a envelope from Master Splinter it was a fifty dollar gift card for the comic emporium which was a comic book store. "Thanks Sensei" Raphael said smiling and Splinter smiled in return.

It was April turn and she giving him supplies for a turtle tertian "Thanks April now I have to get myself another turtle" said Raphael smiling. April just nodded and smiled. Michelangelo wheeled out his present and pulled off the sheet. "Happy Birthday Raphie" he cried and smiling brightly. "Thanks Mikey you are the best" said Raphael racing over to hug Mikey. Mikey hugged Raphael and he blushed pink. "No Problem Raphie I knew you'll feel good seeing another turtle. Raphael blushed, "Thank everyone for the gifts and thank you again Mikey for bring me Mike." Mikey smiled "Mike?" he asked. "Yes after my little Mikey because if it hadn't been for you I'd probably would not have been here and Leo helped to so thanks you guys" Raphael said happily. Both Leonardo and Mikey turned red.

The End!


End file.
